The absolutes
by Nephellim
Summary: Everyone has their demons to overcome. This story will be centered around Akashi's demons and how he overcomes them along with his friends from the kiseki no sedai and his classmate, Masato Megumi. WARNING mental illnesses, M-Rated, unstable personalities!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! So... This fic has been stuck inside my mind and won't let me continue my DurararaFic... so... here we are! This is (I hope) going to be much shorter than the DuraFic, so I decided to let my fingers do what they want since they're itching me to write this down and then I'll continue with the DuraFic! I hope we'll all have fun with this... as much as we can... I'll put a lot of mental issues in this fic, so you might not want to read this! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Though, to be fair, I'm not mocking the characters, but actually I sympathise with them, since the reason I'm a slow updater is because I'm in and out of doctors offices... ANYWAY I'LL STOP THE RAMBLING!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does NOT belong to me, but I claim all rights of my OC, Masato Megumi-chan!**

 **Warnings: Mental illnesses such as OCD, DID and so on will be the reasons behind everything happening on this fic, so the characters are (naturally) not stable... There will also be violence in some parts (both physical and mental)... Let's see... what else... I think that is all, I'll post to later chapters if I remember anything**

 **I hope you guys will actually enjoy this ride, cause I'm excited to finally write about this!**

* * *

"Akashi-sama! Here's your towel!" I exclaimed, giving the redhead captain his towel during a time out at practice.

My name is Masato Megumi and this is the story of how I became Akashi-sama's personal assistant.

* * *

She was running for school. Late, even though she thought that she couldn't be more late than she already was. She enrolled in Teikou middle school late, because she has a weak body and happened to be hospitalized at the beginning of the semester.

So, she was running, toast in mouth, when she fell onto a car door that was opened and she fell backwards on her hips and her precious breakfast was thrown on the ground.

"It huuuuuurts!" She exclaimed

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking before opening the door. Are you ok?" She heard a voice. She looked up to see flaming red hair and eyes staring at her in concern and a hand outstretched to help her up.

The boy in front of her took in her appearance. She was a short girl, shorter than him. Her body was too slim, almost as if she was sick. Her hair was just above her shoulders, but it looked weak as well, and had a pale brownish colour. Her eyes were the same pale colour. After scrutinizing her appearance, he noted that he didn't know this girl. He was very sure, he's never seen her before.

She gladly took on his offer and was raised on her feet. Her toast had fallen to the ground and she picked it up in shame. She sighed and put it in a plastic bag to discard it later. She, then, returned her attention to the redhead that was staring at her.

"Thank you very much for your help! I'm sorry for bumping onto your door" She bowed down and apologised.

His first impression of her was that she had very good manners. Any other girl would have probably given him a piece of her mind by now. Instead, he got an apology, even though she didn't do anything wrong "There's no need to apologise. I should have been more careful. This is Teikou uniform, am I right?" He asked

Taking a closer look, she noticed that he was wearing the male version of the same uniform "Ah, yes. My name is Masato Megumi. I'm a first year. I'm pleased to meet you" She bowed again, this time only a little.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou" He bowed as well "Are you transferring? I haven't seen you around before. I'm also a first year, by the way"

At that, she remembered that she was already late, without bumping onto him "Oh my God! I'm going to be so late on my first day!" She shouted, looking at her wrist watch, which read 7:57 by the way

"I believe you're very early, actually" He commended "It's 3 minutes to 7… you still have half an hour until you meet your homeroom teacher, if I remember the rules correctly" He informed, puzzled at the girl's behaviour.

"But it's almost 8! Look!"

He held her wrist, trying to get a closer look at her watch. That made her heart race a little. He was close. There was contact.

He is handsome and this is her first day at school. He has a limousine. _What if he's some kind of super idol? I can't just walk in with him!_

"Do not worry, your clock is just one hour ahead" He said, already fixing it.

"How do you know that **my** clock is the one that's wrong?" She asked

"Because I'm always right" He replied as he was finished, but never let go of her wrist "Well then, let's go. You can watch the morning practice and I'll take you to your homeroom teacher, after that" He said, already walking and dragging her behind him. If it was her first day, it would only be appropriate to show her around the building.

"W-wait a minute, we can't just barge in together like that!"

"I'm absolute, I do whatever I want. Be grateful that your first day is going to be with me. I'll replace your breakfast too"

 _Well, now everything makes sense. He's rich and has a big idea about himself. Typical, rich, spoiled-_

"Are you listening to me?"

"Eh?"

"I asked what your preference is" He said and she noticed that they were in front of a vending machine.

"Oh…" She examined the choices… "Kibidango sounds nice" She said as she reached for her wallet. She heard the sound of the machine being activated and turned her attention to it, only to have her hand grabbed by him, putting the snack in her palm.  
"Uhhm… Ahhh… Thank you very much... You didn't have to pay for it. Here, I'll give you-"

"Save it… Who do you think you're standing next to? I'm an Akashi. I'd never have a woman I accompany pay" He said as he turned his back on her with closed eyes. The nerve this female had!

 _That… That was so cool…_ She thought

She remained there, staring, as he started walking again

"Do I have to hold you by the hand all the time?" He smirked "You're with me until I take you to your homeroom teacher. Don't fall behind" He commanded

"H-Hay!" She exclaimed and run to him, in order to be by his side, at which moment, he held her palm again

* * *

The gym was huge… She couldn't keep her mouth closed as she was looking around, admiring the greatness of it. She knew that her school had a great basketball club, but she never imagined anything close to this.

She felt a hand below her chin, forcing her mouth to close "Don't stare around like that. It's rude" He whispered and then smiled "Is this your first time at a prestigious school?"

The first second, she thought he was mocking her, but his smile was… amused? Or maybe interested? As if he was studying her "The primary school I attended was public… I had heard that Teikou was great in comparison to other schools, but… In my two months at the hospital, I never imagined anything like that"

"So, you're not a transfer student?" He asked, frowning "More importantly, you were hospitalised that long… did anything happen to you?" Those red eyes that burned like fire, were now clouded with worry. She didn't know why, this sudden change… she didn't like it.

"Oye, Akashi!"

"Aka-chin, good morning~"

"Good morning, Akashi"

There stood three boys, all very tall in comparison to Akashi. One had blue hair, the second had purple hair and was eating snacks and the third was green haired and was holding a microphone with his right hand for some reason.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry for being late" Akashi bowed

"Oh~ that's Kibidango isn't it~?" The purple haired boy asked Megumi "You like old school snacks~ Reminds me of Aka-chin~"

She remained silent, not knowing how to respond, so she just nodded

"Oye, Akashi! Why are you holding her hand?" The blue haired boy asked

"He obviously has his reasons, Aomine. He doesn't have to answer to the likes of you for such a trivial matter" The green haired one responded

"U-Uhhm… Akashi-san" She looked at him in worry.

Akashi sighed "There's no need to get on each other's throats for such trivial matters Daiki, Shintarou. This" He said, bringing her in front of him "This is Masato Megumi. Due to various circumstances, she couldn't attend school until now. I'll be showing her around. Report to the captain for me"

At that moment, Megumi was grateful… He didn't mention that she was in the hospital and respected her privacy on the matter. "U-uhhm… Nice to meet all of you!" She bowed down "I'm Masato Megumi!"

"The name's Aomine Daiki. Are you Akashi's girl?" The blue haired boy introduced himself.

His question was too straight forward and made her very embarrassed

"Daiki!" Akashi glared at him and, at that moment, she was terrified as well

"Got it, got it… Sorry to disturb the princess" Aomine looked away. Megumi thought it was safe for everyone not to comment on the fact she was called a princess.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou. Pleased to be acquainted with you" The green haired boy introduced himself and bowed

That made her bow in return "T-The pleasure is all mine"

"Murasakibara Atsushi~ I like snacks~ Here~ Have some pocky~ You look like a good girl~" The purple haired boy said, while handing her a pocky and patting her head as if she was a kid

"Uhm… I'd give you some of mine but… It's all one piece. I'll buy you something next time we meet" She said in return with a smile.

"Ehehe~ I wonder what's it gonna be~" He smiled

Akashi was smiling gently at their exchange, and Megumi smiled at him as well and once again bowed to him "Thank you so much… I was nervous that I couldn't fit in after missing the first two months of junior high… I'm very grateful!"

"Raise your head!" He commanded and she stood straight "You have no one to thank but yourself. Your personality is what helps you make friends, not me"

Once again, Megumi thought that this person was very cool, even though he had a huge idea about himself, he was amazing and she couldn't deny it. "Hay!" She smiled excitedly

* * *

Akashi-san opened the door to the teacher's office, our last station of the school tour for today. Everyone turned on attention for some reason. As we walked around the school, I figured that Akashi-san had great influence over everyone, but to think that even the teachers were like that…

"This is Masato Megumi. I have brought her here to meet her homeroom teacher" He said

"That would be me, Akashi-kun" A tall woman, with long brown hair and red coloured glasses greeted us "My name is Yamakawa Ruri and I'm your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you Masato-chan" She smiled brightly.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now. I'll see you around, Masato Megumi-san" He said and left the office

"You've met a very interesting person there" Yamakawa-sensei commended, watching as I couldn't stop staring at the door

Suddenly, I was feeling restless again. I was hoping he'd come back, or that we'd at least be at the same class. I was back to my anxious mood without him holding me by the hand. _Such a child… I'm sure Akashi-san doesn't like this type of girl_ I thought and got a bit more depressed

"Well then, how about we get to know each other? You're very shy, aren't you?" She asked me, trying to start a conversation, but I only kept looking at the door "Do you want me to call him back here?" She asked again

For a moment, I was about to answer that, yes, I wanted him back, but then I mentally slapped myself _Get over yourself Megumi! You're 12 years old! You don't want Akashi-san to think you're a baby!_ "No, it's ok. I can do it myself. I'm sure he'd find it troublesome. He already skipped his morning practice for me" I said and looked at my palm. It was cold without his holding it, but I could do it. I would become strong and independent, in order to impress him

"That's very nice of you. Let's get to the point then!" She smiled encouragingly

* * *

"My name is Masato Megumi. Due to various circumstances I couldn't attend school earlier. I hope I can still make friends with everyone" I said, giving a slight bow to introduce myself and scanned the room for a certain read-haired boy. _He's not here…_ I thought in disappointment _Oh! That's Aomine-san! Aw, but the sit next to him is taken. Such a pretty girl…_

"Sensei~ Masa-chin can sit next to me~" I heard a familiar voice from the back

"Murasakibara-san!" I exclaimed in happiness and took the sit next to him

"Are you sure it's going to be ok? Can you see the blackboard?" The teacher asked and, in all honesty, I couldn't care less. I wanted to be next to someone familiar, that's all

"Yes, ma'am!" I smiled at Murasakibara-san "Nice to see you again!" I whispered

"hehe~ You can call me Atsushi~" He whispered back

"Then, you can call me Megumi"

* * *

Lunch break. I was about to unwrap my bento box, but Atsu-kun prevented me

"Wanna have lunch with me and the others~?" He asked

I grinned "Is it ok?" I asked in return

"I'm sure Aka-chin is going to be happy~" He said

"Akashi-san will be there too?" I blushed a little

"Kawaii~ Come on, follow me~" He took my bento box, along with his, and lead the way

* * *

Atsu-kun lead us to the rooftop and I opened the door for us, since he was holding our bentos. There, already seated, were Akashi-san, Aomine-san, the pink haired girl from before, a white haired guy and a black haired guy. Atsu-kun took a seat next to them and motioned for me to do the same.

"Megu-chin is my partner in class~" Was the first thing he said

Everyone turned their attention to me, except Aomine-san and the pink haired girl, who already knew.

"Is that true, Masato Megumi?" Akashi-san perked up in question

I tensed, not just from the sound of his voice being directed at me, but also because he called me by my full name, reminding me that there's a fair distance between us… the lack of familiarity... _Well, he does live in a different world than me… He's rich and popular and I'm… just someone who was late because I was hospitalized… My family is nothing like his, nor my status…_

In my gloom, I just nodded in response. He was looking intently at me, as if reading my thoughts, but before he could say anything

"Aka-chin, you're so cold~ Megu-chin was depressed without you all day~" Atsu-kun spoke first. I tensed, this time visibly. He, seriously, didn't have to say that. Especially in front of him!

"Yea… She was practically scanning the whole classroom looking for you" Aomine-san joined in the conversation. _He didn't have to say that either!_ Now I couldn't look Akashi-san in the eyes! No… I couldn't look anywhere but my bento, which was at the same direction as the floor, by the way! My blush was definitely visible

* * *

"I think that is enough, Atsushi, Daiki… You're making her feel uncomfortable on her first day!" Akashi's strict voice was heard. Aomine yelped, but Megumi didn't hear any reaction from Murasakibara. She was instantly worried for the two, for whatever reasons she didn't know about, but it's not like they did something bad!

"Uhm… Akashi-san, I-"

"You shouldn't be so dependent on others, Masato Megumi! You need to stand on your own two feet!" He scolded her

"Akashi-kun!"/ "Oye, Akashi!" The pink haired girl and Midorima tried to intervene

"No, it's ok guys. He's absolutely right. I should be stronger than that. She stopped them. "It's not like I asked for your help though… You got mixed up on your own, Akashi-san" She said, just to make clear.

"What was that?" Akashi asked, glaring at her. She could already feel like she was shrinking, but she knew she was right, she had to stand her ground, like he said.

"I said that I never asked for anyone's help. Sure, I felt uncomfortable, but I never asked anyone to help me" She said, as proudly as she could, if only to show him that she was not as weak as he thought

"You should be thanking me that I did" He said, narrowing his eyes

"Well, thank you, but I could have taken care of myself" She pouted

"You were just going to stay silent and endure everything" He accused "That's not 'taking care of yourself'"

She was taken aback… True, that was her plan of action, but things weren't so bad. It's not like someone was bullying her, so she didn't feel the need to fight back. She'd just let it pass as a joke.

"It's true isn't it?"

"So what?!" Everyone flinched from her outburst. They knew that the red haired boy is not to be defied. They all shared the thought that the new girl is stupidly brave "It's not like I had to defend myself! They were just teasing me! They weren't trying to cause harm!" She shouted at him

His eyes grew wide. He wasn't used to have someone talk back to him. How dare that girl! "You're just stupid and weak! Just because 'they're not trying to actually harm you' doesn't mean you should just let them say whatever they want! Grow up and learn when to defend yourself already!"

Everyone was silenced. Wide eyed. Akashi never had to shout before. Megumi was frozen in place. _He's right… I know he's right… But I'm not wrong either! But… Nothing will come out of my mouth…_

"Akachin~!" Murasakibara was about to argue

"It's ok, Atsu-kun. I should be stronger than that. He's right" I stopped him. She was barely able to use her voice, but she still did, with her eyes almost in tears but with a huge smile as well.

 _She's strong…_ Everyone thought _She made Akashi mad, suffered the consequences and she's still smiling!_

"Oye, Aka-chin~ I don't like the way you speak to Megu-chin either~ I'm taking her out of here~" Murasakibara got up, grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the group. Megumi felt a deferent hand grabbing her other wrist, stopping them.

"Who gave you permission to go?" Akashi asked strictly

"I don't need it~" Murasakibara answered. Megumi grew nervous. She just stopped fighting with him. It's not good to agitate him once more

"She's not to leave my side until the break is over" The red eyed commanded

"Aka-chin is mean to her~ I don't like it~" The purple haired answered

 _This is bad…_ She was thinking

"Do not question me, Atsushi! We are to be left alone!" Akashi declared and dragged her to a different part of the rooftop.

"Stay here and don't move from that spot!" He commanded again and went back to where the others were, only to return with their bentos. "Eat up"

 _Well… somebody is grumpy and loves to give commands_. She started eating again, anyway. Pouting.

While eating in awkward silence, his chopsticks found their way into her box and stole some of her food. "This is surprisingly tasty" He commended

"I'll take that as an insult" She replied moodily "I didn't know I look like such a bad cook"

Ruby widened and stared at pale brown in awe "You're the one who made this?!"

"I am…" She grumbled. Seriously, he was very insulting and, thankfully, he seemed to notice that

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend you. I'm used to my maids preparing my meals" He explained

"That's why I don't like people like you, no offence. You always have everything ready on a silver plate. Your paths are set in front of you… I had to work hard in order to get a scholarship" At that, his eyes grew big again and he remained silent.

"I am very sorry. I respect people like you, who put great efforts in order to accomplish their goals, without depending on anyone" Megumi looked at him in the eyes. He was dead serious. She blushed, suddenly her moodiness fading away.

"T-Thank you" She looked down

He smiled, all negative feelings disappearing between them, and he patted her head

Getting caught up in the atmosphere, Megumi started confessing the feelings she's gathered the whole day "Actually, today I caught myself having very weak thoughts" She rumpled _Ahh… That's not good… I mustn't speak about that in front of him_. But she couldn't help it. Her mouth kept talking on its own, as if it was another being entirely "In the morning I wished you wouldn't leave me on my own… Then, I was hoping we'd end up in the same class, which never happened… and then, when you defended me, in that one moment, I wished you'd always protect me" She stole a glance at him for a second and realised she had said far more than necessary, even though his expression hadn't changed much "W-What is wrong with me?" She asked, putting her hand on her forehead "I'm never like that… I don't understand" She tried to chuckle it off.

"I believe you are mistaken, Masato Megumi" She looked up at him in surprise "The power to, not only realise, but also speak honestly of your true feelings, is not a weakness, so don't ever think of yourself like that again. Even without me, you went through this day with no issues. I respect you and feel envy for your strength, Masato Megumi"

She looked up at him in awe, blushing… but she was a bit annoyed at the same time.

"Could you, please, not call me like that? I do not like the distance you purposefully keep between us" She pleaded

"I understand… Will Masato-san suffice?" He asked

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded. _I'm calling him by his last name too, after all._

"Then, how about Megumi-chan?" He asked again, taking her by surprise, making her look at him wide eyed, only to notice the blush on his cheeks. He was trying to be bold and she found it cute.

"I… I like it" She said, before she could stop herself, becoming as red as his hair

"Then, you should call me by my first name as well" He requested "I want to hear it"

She blushed even more. _I-it's only fair!_ She thought, trying to calm herself

"S-Sei-"

"Oye, Akashi! How long are you two planning to stay separated, nanodayo?!" Midorima interrupted her, making her lose all the courage she had managed to gather.

Akashi glared at the green haired boy, but soon smirked "Thank you, Shintarou… You came right on time" He said, leaving Midorima baffled as to what he was thanking him for "But this afternoon I would like to spend my time relaxing with Megumi"

Green eyes shot daggers at pale brown "I understand. See you in class" and with that, he left.

Akashi leaned closer to her and spoke softly "You see, Shintarou has a bad case of OCD, so he finds it annoying that his normal routine was disrupted" He smirked

"He definitely hates me now" She sighed

"He'll get over it… a change of pace is good, every now and then" He stretched and took the liberty to put away both their bentos and then lied down on her lap with closed eyes.

"A-Uhm… Akashi-san-" He opened his eyes, just to glare at her

"S-Seijuurou-san" She attempted to correct, but his glare became more menacing and she froze

"That's not what we agreed you'd call me"

"But I thought your first name your Seijuurou" She defended, confused

"It is… But earlier you called me Sei" He reasoned

"M-Midorima-san interrupted me!" She argued with his reasoning

"It stays. You are not to call me anything else" He commanded

She pouted. They didn't even know each other for 24 hours and he was already demanding to move on to first names? Moreover, nick-names?!

"I like the face you're making right now" He commended, while pinching her cheeks

"Isn't this kind of behaviour inappropriate?" She asked, still pouting

"For someone with my name, yes, very" He replied "But, even I need to be casual with others. It's not like you're a client, so I don't have to be formal nor do I have to follow any strict principles" He explained

' _It's not like you're a client' He's just 12 years old… What does that mean?_

Without knowing it, she was stroking his hair

"Mei-chan, what are you thinking?" He asked but she didn't seem to hear him. _Damn… I really wanted to see her reaction to the nick-name too…_

' _I'm used to my maids preparing my meals' 'For someone with my name…' Baring the Akashi name… how big of a burden is it? The worlds we live in…_ "How different are they?" She voiced her thoughts, without realising it

"What is different?" She heard the read-head ask and, finally, noticed that she was stroking his hair all this time, stopping abruptly

Akashi pouted for a second, but let it pass "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now" Worried red looked up at her "Are you feeling ok?"

"M-more importantly!" She stuttered, trying to fix the situation "Akashi-san, isn't it bad? The body touch!"

"Ah, yes… In western countries it's very common" He reasoned

 _He's already travelled out seas?! Wait! That still makes no sense! We're in Japan and we're both Japanese!_ "B-But we're-!"

"And didn't I tell you **not** to call me like this?!" He shouted

 _That's bad… I didn't mean to get him mad again…_

"I-I'm sorry, Seijuu- Sei-chan…" She muttered, trying to say the name. It felt wrong, but as soon as she saw his face, wide eyes and pink cheeks, she knew that she didn't want to call him anything else.

 _Baring the Akashi name… Now that I think about it, not even his friends call him by this first name… Having to deal with clients at such a young age… proper behaviours… images… That boy must have been craving for someone, anyone that he could be normal with. To act freely. For him, just one person must be enough_

As she came to realise this, he hugged her "S-Sei-chan?" She asked, unsure of what was coming next. He pulled them back, resulting to them falling on the pavement, with her on top

"Stay like this and say it once more" He commanded

* * *

 **A/N Okay, so this was the first chapter. There's a reason things will go very well on the first chapters, because Akashi's change has not happened yet. This will follow most of the original story's development, so let's say this is way before they all changed. As you can see, Kuroko and Kise are not present yet,**

 **Please leave your impressions and feedback as reviews, they will be very apreciated. I will update as regularly as possible, but please keep in mind that I'm watched by doctors frequently and at the same time I attend university, so don't get mad if I'm late *bows***

 **Also, I'm planning to upload a few one-shots for Christmas... If I make it, I promise they will be mostly "comedy", So please check them out when they are uploaded ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

One week. It has been one week since Masato Megumi started attending high school. Thanks to a certain boy she bumped onto on her first day, she was able to make friends easily; and thanks to her being smart enough to gain a scholarship, she was able to cover up for lost time quickly. Not that she didn't get help from a red head and a green haired boy during lunch breaks.

 _Well… at least he's warming up to me…_

She could still remember it. Midorima's reaction when Akashi asked him to tutor her.

"Why would want to do something so troublesome for her nanodayo?!" Well... Akashi settled things with him easily.

 _Atsu-kun helped too… He was very encouraging and who would have thought that he was good at chemistry!_

"They say that a good chef knows good chemistry~"

 _Atsu-kun as a chef… Somehow I can imagine that…_ She smiled to herself.

Wait

This is no time to be thinking about that!

She was currently running away from her homeroom teacher. She couldn't believe that a day would come when she'd be doing so. She was always silent and good at studying, so she never had to avoid or run away from teachers

"Megumi-chan! Stop running!" Yamakawa Ruri, her new homeroom teacher, shouted

 _As if I'd ever listen to that!_ She internally screamed as she turned the corner. She collided with something solid and then she fell down. She looked up, only to find green and red staring down at her.

"Megumi-chan!" She heard the teacher shout. Damn! She was getting closer!

She looked up at ruby orbs pleadingly. Akashi shoved her into a space between the school buildings, where she wouldn't be seen if they were lucky.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, have you seen Megumi-chan? I'm sure she was running this way" The teacher asked. She was out of breath.

"Yes, we have" Was Akashi's simple reply. Megumi tensed

"She was running towards C-entrance nanodayo" Midorima lied

"Thank you, boys!" She retreated

Akashi and Midorima turned towards Megumi. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I never thought I'd see Yamakawa-sensei chasing you of all people" Akashi was the first to speak. He had a nasty smirk plastered on his face

"What did you do nanodayo?"

Megumi huffed "I didn't do anything!" She denied

Akashi took a step towards her "Megumi…" He warned, pinning her to the wall

"I-I just don't want to join a club, what's so wrong with that?" She puffed her cheeks and looked away

Akashi kept looking at her, fazed, even though his stoic mask of an expression wouldn't show "Shintarou… I'm losing my strength… You take over" He said as he let go of Megumi and put a hand on his face

Midorima looked at him suspiciously for a second, but then did as he was told. He towered over Megumi, making sure she couldn't go away and glared down at her, making her sweat "It's against our school's regulations to not join a club… You will join one or else"

"What?! What can you do?!" She bravely countered, taking both males by surprise "If this school wants us all to join a club, then there should be more clubs than just basketball, drama and literature club!"

"That is not something we can change, Megumi" Akashi replied calmly, hoping to calm her down instead of fighting "You can always found a new club, if you find 8 students to join" He offered the only solution

"What's the point of a music club without musical instruments?" She whispered, trying to be inaudible. The red-head though, managed to hear this

"You like music?" He asked, taking advantage of a change in the situation

"I do… I learned to play the violin before I could write" She sighed "My parents had been gathering money to buy me a decent violin ever since… They managed to buy one for me just before I entered the hospital"

"How come you've learned music when you say that your family is… economically weak, nanodayo?" Midorima narrowed his eyes

"My father plays and tunes the piano… I learned music from him"

"But you play the violin, nanodayo"

"It was a present from one of my father's clients. He said his son didn't like it after all, so it was passed to me. I learned how to play using my ear"

"So, that's the story, nanodayo"

"Your father is a piano tuner? Shouldn't that give you a lot of money?" Akashi asked again

She gave a sad smile "He learned through experience. Nobody will hire him, because he doesn't have a diploma"

"I happen to have a very old grand piano at my home. If he tunes it so that it can play as it used to, I will give him a very good pay" Akashi offered

"Why would you do that?" She asked, surprised at his offering

"Because it's been years since I could play"

"You could have just hired someone else" She sighed "Why would you do that?" She insisted

"I didn't have the time for this. My schedule has been hectic, so I didn't give it my immediate attention"

She gave a suspicious look. She knew that he didn't need to be present to have his piano tuned. She was certain that he had enough maids for that. In the end, she decided to let it slide. Whatever his motive was, her family was in need of the money. Her mother was unemployed since before she was at the hospital and her last money would be spent by the end of this month. Her father was recently fired from his job as well. If the Akashi heir was so willing to pay, then so be it

She gave another sigh "Alright, I'll ask him for you"

"That would be wonderful" Akashi smiled "I will arrange a car for you and your father for Saturday afternoon. You may join us for dinner as well"

"Ah, so that was your motive" Megumi pointed out, a bit afraid to ask why he wants their fathers to dine together with them

He nodded in reply "Back to the problem of which club you will join, follow us" He ordered and turned his back on her and started walking off with Midorima, who tried to whisper something when he was stopped "Not a word, Shintarou. I will not hear it from you" She heard him reply. The green haired male seemed to be in a confused but satisfied state

* * *

The gym… That huge and spectacular gym that houses the basketball club. Megumi had learned over the past week that Akashi and the others had been especially important players of the first string. Even though it was rumoured to be impossible, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima had all been placed at the first string after the entrance exam.

Megumi was proud to have managed to make such friends on her first day of middle school. She thought it would have been impossible for her, normal as she is (plus late), to be friends with such people. She was happy, too. Even though he made her feel bipolar ever since she met him, the redhead boy that seemed to be at the centre of the world would never leave her mind. He'd make her angry, sad, scared, anxious and calm in the same five minutes and by the time the day was over, she was replaying every moment in her head, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

She had an inch she knew what it was. She had an inch that Atsu-kun (if not everyone) knew as well. And, sometimes, it was like he was feeling the same. She knew she had the boy's attention by the way his friends reacted when he did something with her. He'd asked her to call him Sei-chan, he'd often spend the lunch break with her instead of Midorima, he'd take her home after school (if he didn't have club practice) and he'd hold her hand at random times. Lots of times, it would cross her mind. Confess. But, she knew nothing about these things. How was she supposed to confess to someone like Sei-chan? Was she even worthy enough? Their worlds are completely different.

As these thoughts created a gloom around her, Akashi caught her arm and brought her back to reality.

 _Right… The basketball club… Why am I even here?_ She turned towards him but she never even got the chance to reply.

"I want you to watch practice today. Perhaps you should join as well" He smiled at her

"Me?! I don't think so… I'm not that into sports… You know, I'm sickly and all" She smiled back, trying to be as polite as possible

He chuckled "That's not why I want you to join. You see, girls around here help the players. I want you to be my personal assistant"

"Personal assistant? What does that mean? What do I have to do?" She asked curious. If she wasn't playing basketball, then what was she supposed to do?

"Akashi-sama! Good afternoon!" A cheery blond with green eyes greeted. She was so beautiful and so full of life, that Megumi sort of admired her. Her natural colours shined, making her hair look like gold and her eyes like emeralds, jewelled by her rose coloured cheeks, showing how perfectly healthy she is.

"Good afternoon, Rei" He nodded in response "I want you to meet Masato Megumi. I brought her here in hopes she would join us. Mei-chan, this is Kawasaki Rei, chief of the assistants" He introduced them

Megumi bowed respectively "Nice to meet you"

Rei was taken aback "M-Mei-chan?!"

* * *

 **A/N So…. Hi… hehehe ^^" please don't hate me everyone, I had really serious stuff going on… At Christmas holydays I was in and out of doctors' offices for exams and right after that I had to finish two HUGE projects and then final exams…**

 **I'm really sorry I had to make you guys wait this long, I didn't mean it! Just… Don't worry, I will never leave a story unfinished, I'm just slow…**

 **Btw I just started a new therapy and I'm curious if you guys will find anything different in my writing in the next chapters cause well… I'm taking some medicine for my officially diagnosed DID xD Lol… guys wish me luck and PLEASE leave some reviews! Till next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3: To be needed

"Akashi-sama! Good afternoon!" A cheery blond with green eyes greeted. She was so beautiful and so full of life, that Megumi sort of admired her. Her natural colours shined, making her hair look like gold and her eyes like emeralds, jewelled by her rose coloured cheeks, showing how perfectly healthy she is.

"Good afternoon, Rei" He nodded in response "I want you to meet Masato Megumi. I brought her here in hopes she would join us. Mei-chan, this is Kawasaki Rei, chief of the assistants" He introduced them

Megumi bowed respectively "Nice to meet you"

Rei was taken aback "M-Mei-chan?! Akashi-sama, is she someone close to you?!" The room got cold. The other girls knew exactly what her problem was and stared at the newcomer in disbelief. Nobody was allowed to get close to Akashi except for her and they all followed that rule. Kawasaki Rei came from a family of high status after all.

"Yes, she is. Is there a problem with that, Rei?" Akashi glared at her

"U-Uhm… Sei-chan…?" Megumi could sense it. A fight was about to break, but little did she know, she was the one who'd have to do the fighting.

"S-Sei-chan?! Who do you think **you** are, huh? He is **Akashi-SAMA** for you, did you hear me?!" Rei shouted. All the other girls gulped. If Rei was angered by someone, that someone would soon be destroyed

Akashi was about to lecture the enraged blond, but Megumi took a step forward, bravely "Sei-chan asked me to call him that himself. Who do you think **you** are to change that?" She glared. What was with her? Her attitude was so high and mighty! So rude! Megumi didn't like that at all. Her opinion on the blonde changed rapidly.

"Who am I? **Who am I?** **I** am Kawasaki Rei and **you're** just a no one. You have no special status, what-so-ever, so I suggest you speak nicer to me _newbie_ "

"Or what? You're gonna call _daddy_ to fix your problem with _his_ money? You're such a spoiled brat, you can't even solve your problems on your own. You need your _daddy's_ name and money" Megumi smirked.

Akashi was proud. So proud to have chosen Megumi. She may look sickly, but she didn't need him to defend herself. She could do just fine on her own, unlike the blond that was looming over him since the beginning of the year.

"What was that?! How dare you bring my father into that?!" Rei pointed a finger

"I did? You said that I'm a no one with no special status. You're just the daughter of someone with a good name. **You're** not anything special yourself"

"I'll make you regret those words" She made a move to catch Megumi's hair, but Megumi dodged and caught her arm and brought it behind her back

"What, you can't solve the problem, so you resort to violence?" She smirked "How uncivilized. I expected better from someone with a _high status_ such as yourself. I suppose only Sei-chan is worth anything from you, rich people"

"Let me go, you ugly bitch!" Rei struggled

"With pleasure" Megumi let her go while she was struggling and Rei lost her balance and fell to the floor "How pathetic. To think that I admired you at first… Someone like you is not worthy to be next to Sei-chan"

"And **you** are? You can't even assist him" Rei accused as she got up

Akashi and Megumi smirked. Akashi, because he knew damn well that he didn't want anyone assisting him other than Megumi. Especially Rei. He didn't want anything to do with her. Megumi smirked, because she knew that the only thing she was good at, is helping. She could do it "You wanna bet on that?" She held out her hand "I will assist him today. If Sei-chan says you were better, I'll go join the literature club. You won't have to worry about me ever again"

"And if I lose?" Rei glared

"You will lose your position as chief assistant" Megumi answered "So?"

"It's on. Today, there's a friendly match with another school. If you mess up, you're in trouble" Rei smirked and shook hands with her. Megumi didn't know about Akashi's demands and she didn't know what she had to do either. This should be an easy win

* * *

Teikou's team was warming up while waiting for their rivals. Megumi was at the benches, half watching her friends warming up and admiring them, half trying to find out how to get herself out of the mess she put herself into.

 _Nice work Megumi… Great words… Full of courage… NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! What am I going to do now? I'm so dead…_

As these thoughts circled her head, she put her face into her palms and sighed. Midorima saw this and decided it was time for a break. No use wasting all his energy before the other team arrived. He went to the bench and sat next to the girl his childhood friend seemed to be fond of.

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" He asked

"I… I wasn't" She refused, looking away

"So, I guess that's not the reason you're just sitting here and sighing in self-pity, nanodayo"

"Was I that obvious?"

"It was annoying just to watch you, nanodayo. You should think of a plan if you don't want to be banished, nanodayo" He said, drinking his water

"Why the glum?" Akashi joined in, searching his sports bag and taking a towel to wipe his sweat

"It's nothing…" Megumi tried to smile it off

"If Meguchin is not feeling well, then she should have a pocky" Murasakibara joined as well, giving her a pocky

"Thank you, Atsu-kun" She thanked her purple haired friend and took a bite. She looked at Akashi "Sei-chan, you're sweating quite a lot, aren't you? You were only warming up, is everything ok?" She asked, taking another bite

"Yes, it would seem that I belong to the kind of people that sweat a lot" He answered "Thus, the huge bag full of towels and a change of clothes"

She looked at the bag. She kept looking at it for a few moments "Sei-chan, can I have a look?" she asked

The redhead stared at her and then nodded. She opened the bag and peered at it. _Oh my God, what a mess… If I arrange his things and know exactly what is where, I can give it to him and help him save time_. She thought. She started taking the things off and arrange them in piles.

"Oye! What do you think you're doing with Akashi's things, nanodayo?! Put those back, nanodayo!" Midorima scolded her, but Akashi stopped him

"Let her do as she wishes. I believe it will be helpful" He said, watching her with interest. It was so entertaining. How she managed to surprise him with small things like that. He wasn't very sure what her plan was, but he knew it was a good one.

 _Let's see… He won't need the change of clothes until the end of the match… I'll put those in first, so the towels will be higher up_

"Here, Meguchin… Have another pocky" Murasakibara offered her another one

"Thank you, Atsu-kun… I'll buy you some more, later, to make up for it, ok?" She smiled and then returned to her work. The sweet treats gave her motivation

 _One big towel… Probably for the shower after the match… I'll put it above the clothes… Middle size… there are two… Probably for his hair… One for the shower and one for the middle break… Above the big size towel… Small sized… 10?! Well, those must be for his sweating… I'll just arrange them above the others… Oh! There are shoes and a few bottles of water too… I can put the bottles on the left and right cases and the shoes… I'll keep them off, next to the sack until the match is over… I want to be able to give him his towels fast…_

"Yosh… Done!" She exclaimed

The other boys looked at her in awe. She had arranged all these stuff in like… 5 minutes…

"Nice work, Mei-chan" Akashi smiled at her "It was a great help. Now I can find my things in no time, during the match" Yes, he was right. Her plan is-

Megumi couldn't help but smile back at the praise "No, Sei-chan. You won't even have to waste time finding your things. I'll do everything for you. You just have to leave everything to me!" She puffed her chest proudly

-Perfect! **She** is perfect!

"Whatever you're trying to do is not working" Aomine joined them "You're still flat chested" He pointed and smirked

"Daiki…" Akashi's aura turned flaming red "10 laps… now"

"Huh? You're not even my captain, why would I-"

"You have 5 seconds to begin, before they are doubled" Nijimura joined as well

"W-Why do I have to do all that, captain?!" Aomine protested

"Because you insulted my beautiful kouhai" Nijimura gave a wide smile with a lot of anger behind it

"4…3…" Akashi did the countdown. Aomine tsk-ed and started running

* * *

Nambara junior High was here. Warm ups were over. It was time for the match to begin.

"Ok, boys, we studied them up and watched some of their previous plays. This shouldn't be too hard for you" Momoi encouraged the team "The starting line-up will be Nijimura-senpai, Kubota-senpai, Haizaki-san, Akashi-kun and Midorin. Now go and give them a good beating, boys!"

"Right!" The team shouted and then each did their last minute preparations.

Murasakibara was sitting next to Megumi on the bench "So, you're not going to play at the beginning, huh…" She muttered

"Nop~ the senpai's want to test the waters first" He answered "By the way, Megu-chin… are you nervous?"

"Why do you ask that?" She asked in return, trying to smile widely… and failing

"You've been playing with your fingers and fidgeting… and you've been checking Aka-chin's bag every minute or so" He pointed at said boy's bag with his pocky

She scratched the back of his head "It's ok… I'll be fine"

"You're lying, nanodayo" Midorima joined in and gave her a maneki neko to hold

"W-why are you giving me this, Midorima-san?!" She asked, surprised at the boy's action. A maneki neko was said to bring luck… Was that the boy's way of telling her that she could do it?

"You need to hold it with your right hand… It's my lucky item today. I, obviously, can't bring it on the court, so you need to hold it for me" He said

 _I see… I suppose I gave too much thought into it… It's not like the world revolves around me…_

Megumi gave a reassuring smile "You can count on me, Midorima-san. I'll keep it safe for you"

"That's good to know, nanodayo"

"Seems like I can't take my eyes off of you for a second, Mei-chan. You're supposed to be _my_ assistant" Everyone except her gulped, hearing the point guard's words. There was silence as he approached them

"If you say it like that nobody will know you were trying to make a joke, Sei-chan" Megumi smiled it off, helping the rest of the boys breath again "Besides, Midorima-san only asked me to hold his lucky item for him"

"I want you to hold my pocky too~"

Akashi smiled at the sight

"Oye, Satsuki, you hold my stuff too" Aomine glanced at Momoi

"Hay, hay…" The pink haired sighed

"S-Sei-chan, stay calm and do your best!" Megumi approached Akashi

The boy smiled at her "It's ok, Mei-chan…" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Only you can do it"

"W-what are you talking about?!" She sweat dropped

"There's no need to be nervous. You'll do just fine. I believe in you" He said and turned around "Now then, let us go, everyone!" He led the way to the court and the rest of the starters followed him

"Megu-chin, come sit here~ you won't have to do anything for a while~" The purple haired giant patted the seat next to him, freeing her from her trance as she was staring at the point guard's back

The match began after the two teams lined up at the centre of the court. Nijimura stole the ball easily and sent it towards Haizaki, who drippled a few times before sending it towards Kubota, who ran towards the other team's basket. Someone from the other team tried to block him, but he quickly sent the ball to Akashi. The redhead made a motion to throw the ball, but, suddenly, he decided that it was better to send the ball towards Midorima, who shot the ball straight inside the basket.

 **Buuuuuuuzzzz**

"Amazing! Sei-chan was so fast! And Midorima-san! How did he even do that?! It looked so amazing! He made the basket from so far away!" Megumi exclaimed from her seat

"Shooting is Mido-chin's specialty~" Murasakibara said while munching on some chips

"I see… Still, it was so good!" Megumi couldn't take her eyes off the court

The match continued like that, until the first quarter was over. She was so overwhelmed, that she almost forgot to grab a towel for Akashi. As he walked closer, she gave him one of the small towels and held his bottle of water. The boy wiped himself and drank hungrily, before returning to the court.

The first half was over. The team was gathered on the benches

"Ok, time for a member change. We keep the score, but they made some good baskets themselves" Nijimura explained

"I believe it's about time we changed our tactics, too" Momoi added "We'll swap Kubota and Nijimura-senpai with Dai-chan and Mukkun"

"That's the plan. Akashi-kun and the others, do you think you can keep it up until the end?" Nijimura asked

"I would like to stay out this quarter" Akashi requested

"I understand. You want to give it your all on the last quarter. Nijimura-senpai, do you think you can make one more quarter?" Momoi asked

"I suppose, I can do that" The captain said "Be ready to swap in case of emergency" He ordered

"Understood" Akashi relaxed into Megumi's hands, who was standing behind his seat at the bench. She started massaging his shoulders, though lightly.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this… Is it ok?" She asked in concern

"Yes… your hands feel like feathers" He answered and they both remained silent as she kept doing her job

"Meguchin is working hard~" Murasakibara commended "Must feel nice~ Ne, Akachin?"

"Yes… it's amazing… Just what I need" But the boy grabbed her hands from behind him, stopping her movement and made her bend forward and hug him "But if she keeps doing it, I'll fall asleep in the middle of the match"

Said girl turned red. _Our faces are close… way too close…_ "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Akashi caressed her cheek with his, an affectionate move that didn't go unnoticed by the others "You're to stay at my house tonight… That's an order" He winged

Now she was the same red as his hair. She was trying to stutter some words, but nothing would work. One could almost see the smoke coming from her head

"Oh. She broke" Aomine pointed at her smirking. The redhead smirked as well and ordered her to bring him some water, so that she would snap out of it

* * *

The match ended with Teikou victorious. The teams lined up and thanked each other for a good game. As they were assembled again, Momoi spoke up

"This ended up as our victory! Good job everyone!"

"Yes, good job! But, don't forget, we still have to train hard!" Nijimura added

"The opposing team made too many baskets on us… we're still lacking" Akashi broke the celebrating atmosphere. Everyone's smile was whipped

"So, you felt it too, Akashi-kun…" Momoi said

"Yes… We still have work to do. But other than that-" he looked at everyone carefully and then smiled "It was a good match. Everyone did great"

 _He felt bad for ruining the atmosphere huh…_ Megumi thought

"Let us go and celebrate" He added "Mei-chan, you're coming as well" He ordered "You're staying at my place, anyway" He smirked

He did that on purpose. That red suited his Megumi the best. Such a vivid colour made a great contrast with her sickly appearance. It almost brought her to life, so he was going to keep on making it appear

Then it dawned on him… Megumi was not healthy enough. She was prone to illnesses, visiting the hospital every so often, sometimes for long periods, like the beginning of the term. If she were to suddenly be hospitalised for this long… what would he do? No… if she were to never get out of the hospital again…

That train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a zipper. Everyone had already left and it was just the two of them left. The sound was from his bag – she had already gathered his stuff for him.

He approached her and, as she was getting up, he hugged her from behind; silently, without voicing anything. His bangs covered what his face looked like, but Megumi couldn't see it either way from her position.

"Sei-chan?" She asked and waited- Waited for a reply that never came, so she settled for hugging the hands that were wrapped around her, refusing to let her go. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden the boy acted weird. She expected him to be smirking and enjoying his victory. He was the one who proposed this, so why…

 _What if she leaves me just like mother did…?_ His hands suddenly wrapped tighter around her. _No! I can't allow that to happen!_

"S-Sei-chan? I can't breathe…" The brunette whined, bringing him into reality

"Ah… Sorry…" He untightened his hold on her and turned her around "Mei-chan…" He was trying to find the words… What was it that he wanted from her?

"Sei-chan…" She cupped his face and whipped a tear that was threatening to fall

 _Eh? When did that happen?_ He thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Mei-chan… You're not allowed to leave my side… never" He ordered, hugging her again

Megumi was still perplexed as to why her friend was behaving like this, but she hugged him back nonetheless "I'm right here, Sei-chan"

"Bye bye~" Everyone was saying their goodbyes, ready to go home for the evening. They had gathered at a McDonald's to celebrate with burgers and milkshakes. Momoi didn't object. Straying once in a while from their diet wouldn't slow them down, so she let them eat as they pleased as a congratulations gift.

Megumi and Akashi exited the fast food restaurant

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Sei-chan" Megumi smiled and bowed. Before she could leave, Akashi caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought I made myself clear that you're spending the night with me" He said in a stern tone

"B-But… Sei-chan… I… My parents…"

"It's an order, Mei-chan"

Said girl sighed and stood next to him "Understood" There was no point arguing when the point guard had something in his mind. Besides, he was acting weird the past few hours

He held her hand and led her to his limousine that was waiting for them. She then saw a teal haired boy that was staring at them, but as soon as he bowed, she lost sight of him

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Eh? Y-Yes… Everything is fine"

* * *

The Akashi manor was quite grand. It was beautiful, combining the traditional Japanese architecture with modern architecture. She liked it… but at the same time, she didn't… It just reminded him of the different worlds they lived in.

After she called her parents, one of the maids led her to a bath, which was readied for her. There were vanilla flowers on the surface of the water in the bathtub. It was so extravagant. She wasn't used to this. While she was still in the water, a maid informed her that she left a nightdress for her and then left her alone again. She felt awkward.

After she was done, as soon as she exited the bathroom, a maid led her to a room where Akashi was waiting for her. _W-wait… we're sleeping in the same room?! Isn't that inappropriate?_ She just stood in front of the door, not sure what she should do. She was sure, she'd never feel more nervous than that.

For a while, Akashi was staring at her dumfounded. He told the maid to give her something to wear for the night, but he sure didn't expect something like that. The cream coloured nightdress reminded him that she was a girl. But, he soon snapped out of it. She looked as nervous as he got just now

"It's rude to just stand there, Mei-chan" He said, to break the ice

She stepped closer and kneeled down next to him, looking at the floor, her hands in tight fists

 _That's bad… I need to calm her down_

The young master petted her hair, making her jolt, but she still accepted the touch. It seemed to calm her down little by little, so he kept doing it… Gentle strokes, going all the way to the tips of her hair. It was silky and almost beautiful… If only it had a more vivid colour like his…

"Mei-chan…" Just the sound of her name made her jump. He sighed "Are you eating properly? Are there medicine you can't buy?"

Megumi looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect that. They never talked about that… so, why now? She smiled "Don't worry… My body is just weak, that is all"

 _It's fake… She's faking it…_ He frowned "Don't lie to me Megumi" He looked at her in the eyes "Talk to me about it"

"Honestly, that's all there is to it. I need to be on a special diet, but that isn't always easy. There's no specific illness… I was born weak… I'll just have to live with that" She smiled again "But, I'm stronger than that. Please, don't treat me as something that is about to break. I feel like you're looking down on me"

Seijuurou frowned again. This girl… she had her own demons to fight; and she was doing a great job at that. The physical strength she lacked, she turned it into mental strength. She was amazing. She was strong… and there he was, falling with the first trouble presented to him. She would be his example, he decided.

"On the contrary" He said, bringing the back of her palm to his lips "Your strength… will you let me have it? I'm not quite as strong as you are" He smiled

She linked their foreheads and nodded "I will be everything you need, Sei-chan, so, please… go back to normal"

He frowned again "you…"

"You're acting strange" She spoke before him

He smiled and kissed her forehead "Just for tonight… won't you let me be weak?"

Akashi Seijuurou. Sei-chan. The boy that she fell in love upon entering junior high. That rich, spoiled brat that always had everything going his way… had one problem and one only. He couldn't be close with anyone, so he was never allowed to be weak... Sei-chan needed her. **Needed her**. That feeling… she couldn't discard it… It made her happy… and since he was happy… it was perfect…

"Sei-chan" She called his name and he looked at her. She hugged him and made them both lie down "Let's go to sleep"

* * *

 **A/N So, here I am again… the next chapter might take a little longer to make…**

 **I know, things are going too well for them, but I want to take this slow… damn, this is going to be longer than I thought ^^" This is becoming a long fic. Anyway, things will go bad at the point we all know it goes bad…**

 **Oh! And this match is not the same with the one from the anime/manga because in the manga it was Kuroko's debut match. Anyway, this is way before Kuroko has even entered the team so… yea… just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Also, uhhh… yea… I forgot ^^" So… I suppose that's all for now… leave a review and fav if you like this fic… I really have no idea what you guys think and it makes me delay more in writing more chappies…**

 **A! I remembered! My therapy seems to go well… But I miss my alters… the pill makes it harder to reach them… I always feel mentally exhausted when I try… But one good thing is that now I can concentrate more and sleep better! So.. uhh… I will probably include this also in this fic…**

 **See you soon, I hope! Sorry, the next one will take a while... Therapy, Beta-ing, Japanese and university ^^" But I'm doing my best because I love this story... and I also like Magnetic fields which seems that it had become more popular but... I'll probably leave that until I finish this one... or until I have some long vacation like summer... I'll see...**


	4. Chapter 4: His secret

**A/N It seems I keep forgetting to do it so...**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does NOT belong to me, but I claim all rights of my cute OC, Masato Megumi-chan**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

One more week… Megumi couldn't believe the changes that were going on in her life…

Last week, after the match, she spent the night at Akashi's house. They slept in the same room. THE. SAME. ROOM! HUGGING!

No… she couldn't believe it. She couldn't fathom the fact that this happened. And now? She's spent most of her time daydreaming. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. What's more? Midterms were starting the week after that. What was she going to do? She was officially Akashi's assistant, so she had less time to study. But she wished it was only that. She could deal with it; just a few more hours of studying… but she couldn't even do that anymore.

 _What am I going to do..? What if I lose my scholarship?_

"Hey, guys… Don't you think Mei-chan is acting strange lately?" The pink haired beauty whispered to the boys.

It was lunch time and, as usual, they were gathered on the rooftop. Akashi was playing shogi with Midorima and the others were eating their lunches around them. Megumi was sitting a little ways from them in self isolation.

"She looks normal to me. Silent as usual" Aomine voiced his opinion

"What are you talking about, Dai-chan? Mei-chan is not like that. Look at her!" Momoi said and everyone except Akashi and Midorima turned their attention to her. Megumi let out another sigh as she kept chewing the same bite she had been chewing for five minutes now, chopsticks still in mouth.

They all looked at each other "See? She has been sighing and staring into space like that all week!" Momoi added "She's not even sitting next to Akashi-kun"

Then, they all looked towards the redhead "For one thing, stop calling her Mei-chan. I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that" He glanced towards Megumi. She looked more pale than usual. _She's not eating properly, is she...?_ "Do not disturb us" He ordered and got up

"Oi, Akashi… You're not leaving me for her again, are you? We have a game to finish!" Midorima shouted. Akashi glared at him, but he wouldn't have it this time "I don't care if you like her! If you consider me your friend, you'll spend some of your time with me instead of her, right?" Midorima got up and shouted

There was a glaring contest, which soon ended when a 'thanks for the food' was heard. By the time Akashi turned around to see what happened, Megumi had already disappeared. He tsk-ed.

"You said that on purpose" He accused

"It was the truth, nanodayo" The green haired boy replied

The others were gapping or gulping, watching them fight. Murasakibara, though, just kept eating his snacks.

"There was no reason to say it like that. She must have misunderstood"

"She'll get over it, nanodayo. She doesn't need you to rescue her from every little thing, didn't you say that, nanodayo?" Midorima argued

"Aka-chin is wasting time~ Mido-chin should stop being a bitch~" Murasakibara said.

Akashi rushed towards the doors. Midorima held his arm "Oi! We're not done, nanodayo!"

Akashi freed his arm "No, we're not. But, right now, she comes first" He said and went to search for her

Midorima kept looking at the doors. He stared and stared and stared. Akashi wasn't coming back. He felt bad. Should he chase after him? Should he help him look for Megumi? Why? Why did he have to do it?

"Oi, Mido-chin~ I wanna speak with you~" The purple haired giant declared and dragged him to the other side of the rooftop

"What's the meaning of this, nanodayo?!" He shouted

"You're too loud~" The giant commended while covering his ears "If I were you, I'd keep my voice down~" He smirked

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know Mido-chin's secret~" He whispered "Now, I don't have anything against people like you or anything~ I might be one of you for all I care~"

"What are you trying to say, nanodayo?" Midorima glared

"That if you get between those two, I will break you~" He answered and went back to their companions "But if you don't, we can still hang out~"

* * *

Days kept passing by. First, the weekend, then Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday… Megumi was avoiding him. She wouldn't have lunch with him or the others and every time he tried to talk to her, she would always flee from him. She only spoke with Murasakibara and that was because he'd only talk about snacks.

Now, it was PE. Megumi didn't have to do anything because of her physical condition, so she decided to help with the equipment. She walked towards the sinks to drink some water, throwing some of it to her face.

Today was hard. Both the classrooms merged for PE, competing in sports. Thanks to her special leave, it was easy to avoid a certain boy, but she knew, as soon as the bell rang, it would be a matter of time until he went after her.

She splashed some more water on her face. She knew… She knew she got all of that wrong. It **must** have been wrong… But she needed to be alone. She needed to keep her distance until she could concentrate. She couldn't keep this dramatic situation going. She needed to think about her scholarship, her future!

She splashed more water

"You look pathetic, nanodayo" A familiar voice was heard

 _Besides, I don't want to separate those two anymore. They've been friends since forever… It's not fair to take Sei-chan from him_

She smiled "Good afternoon, Midorima-san" She wiped her face with a towel "May I help you with something?"

There, she was doing it again. Keeping that innocent act, as if she hasn't done anything wrong. But Midorima knew better than that. _Why do I have to be the one to run into her?_ "You look disgusting"

She flinched at his tone. She expected him to be mad, but she wasn't prepared after all "I…" She took steps back

"Don't you **dare** run away!" He shouted and she flinched even more, especially since he didn't end his sentence the way he usually did. She stood there frozen, scared of what would come next

"You suddenly appear out of nowhere, taking him by the hand, taking him away from us! From me! And even though you did all that…"

She looked him in the eyes and even though he was trying his best to appear angry, she could definitely see that he was hurt

"You're such a disgrace! Akashi has been worried about you and you keep running away from him! He's been spacing out like an idiot! He's been making a fool of himself! Do you know whose fault that is?!"

Megumi took steps back until she leaned on the sinks. Her knees were giving up. "I… I'm so-"

"No, you're not! Stop causing trouble for Akashi! Look at you! You're looking worse each day that goes by!"

"Well I can't help it!" The brunette raised her voice for the first time; she was at the verge of crying "I was born like that, but what would **you** know about it?! I can feel it too, you know?! I'm about to get sick again! But my body is like that! I can't prevent this from happening!" She felt a teardrop slide down her cheek and tried to wipe it with the back of her hand "Sei-chan said that he likes me and that means that he'll be hurt if something bad happens to me…"

Midorima let out a sigh and searched his pocket for a handkerchief "Is this the reason you were late to enrol?" When he found one, he whipped her face clean. She nodded "Does he know about this?" She nodded again "You're stupid… you and Akashi both… Don't you know who I am?" She looked at him in question and he let out another sigh "My family is full of doctors. Come by and I'll tell them to run tests for you"

"I've had more than enough tests in my life, Midorima-san… but, thank you, for the kind offer" she gave a sad smile

Midorima made an offended sound "Don't you dare compare us with the hospitals financed by the government! There's a huge difference between us!"

She frowned, looking at him with wide eyes, speechless "But my family doesn't have the money to-"

"Keep your money, nobody needs it… You have a job to do and you're not allowed to run from it anymore!"

She felt like she had been slammed hard in the face "I… I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused!" She bowed deeply

"Hmp! You should be! You better not make Akashi worry again!"

* * *

After PE was over, she found herself waiting outside the changing rooms. The boy in question came out in a rush, green haired boy on his tail. When he noticed that she was just standing there waiting, he froze. He thought she's try to run away from him again, but, instead, she walked towards his frozen stature and then bowed

"I'm so sorry!" She said with all her might. Ruby eyes could still not fathom what was going on. Wasn't **he** the one who had to apologise?

"Well then, I'll let you two have a talk" Midorima announced and left

"Mei-chan, what are you-"

"I was being stupid! At first I ran away because of what you said and then I kept avoiding you because I was trying to concentrate, but every day it was becoming worse and then-"

She never got a chance to finish the sentence; the boy had suddenly hugged her, making her forget how to use her voice for enough seconds to forget whatever she had to say

"It doesn't matter. I don't care why. I just… Don't do that again" He tightened his hold on her and she hugged him back and nodded

A few awkward moments became minutes… silence…

"Sei-chan..?"

"What is it?"

"Will you help me study?"

* * *

After all this time, she finally went back to club practice. But it never happened. Everyone was gathered in front of the bleachers and so, she went to see what was happening

"And so, the coach gave everyone time off until the exams are over, so that we can study. If someone wants to practice on their own, they are free to do it, but they have to ask for the keys from the coach. Is everything understood?" Momoi asked

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone exclaimed

"Well then, I'm going home first! Dai-chan, follow me!" She grabbed her blue haired childhood friend and left the gym.

"If that is all, I'm going home~ Do you wanna go together, Megu-chin~?" Murasakibara asked his partner in class

"Sounds like a good idea, Atsu-kun" She smiled at his offer "I can finally buy you some pocky since you always share yours with me"

"Heee~ Let's go, then~"

"Only if you help her study chemistry, Atsushi" A familiar voice was heard behind her "You asked me to help you study, didn't you?" Akashi asked

"Eh? But today, all of a sudden…"

"We should go to my house, nanodayo. My parents can have a look at you" Midorima joined in

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, everyone" Akashi decided by himself and was the first one to walk out, holding his Megumi by the hand and dragging her with him

"They say the ghost appeared again last night…" Megumi heard one girl say but could not hear the rest, as she was dragged away.

What she noticed before leaving the school grounds, was that same teal coloured hair as last time, but by the time she turned around to see who it is, the boy had already disappeared

* * *

 **A/N So.. I know.. this was short, without too much details and a lot of drama... But as you can guess the appearance of a certain someone is hinted, which means that in 2-3 chapters this is going to stop and the angst will finally begin...**

 **If someone could leave some feedback, it would help...**

 **Ah! Before I forget, I think you all got what Midorin's secret is... Let me make this clear, I have nothing against gay people, I have a few friends like that. Midorin will get his own happy ending, I think you guys know with whom ;) I just wanted this drama to happen, in order to add one more reason why Midorin will break later :D Sorry I tend to use EVERYTHING I write for later chapters, no drama is irrelevant :D**

 **Enough rumbling, See you as soon as I write the next chappie~**


End file.
